The Real Survival Games
by LunyTick
Summary: Mitch and Jerome's cruise has crashed on a deserted island with an in-curable virus sweeping the island.
1. Chapter 1

John had been settling in as the cruise ship's doctor when he decided to check out the deck. He was a very young doctor, only 24 years old. He was on the deck when he noticed 3 people, about his age. They looked so familiar, who were they. He decided to play it like a professional. "Excuse me, I don't believe you have taken your physical, will you please follow me?"

He took the 3 toward the infirmary, he took in the man with a red/black checkered jacket. "Name please?" Dr. Sheldon asked. "Mitch..." Before he finished doctor Sheldon jumped in. "BajanCanadian, Jerome, and I don't believe I know the young woman you were with. "Sorry, it's just, I never got as many subscribers as you. Okay let's get started.". He pulled out his stethoscope and reached for Mitch's heart. "Okay, can you please remove your shirt?" Mitch did as he was told, the doctor then took his heartbeat. "Thank you, you may put it back on." He shined his light, then checked his weight and height. "You have a clean bill of health, can you bring Jerome in?"

Jerome came in, "hello, you are Jerome, correct? "Yes, and can we get this over with?" Jerome seemed edgy, really edgy. "Yes, can you please remove your shirt?" Jerome didn't move. "Excuse me, can you remove your shirt?" John was starting to get impatient. Jerome didn't even blink. "Fine we'll have to do this the hard way. Doctor Sheldon removed Jerome's shirt, "hmm, you seem to have an irregular heartbeat." John called for Mitch to come in. "Does Jerome have any sort of strange conditions?" John asked. "He is colorblind." Mitch replied. "No, that has nothing to do with it, anything else you know of?" Mitch thought a bit, "Nothing I can recall." Mitch said. "You may go, I will have to keep Jerome." Mitch exited leaving the young doctor alone.

"Jerome, this won't hurt a bit." He took a small vile of blood from his right arm. He then ran several tests, it appeared as if he was literally scared half to death. He laughed quietly, "Jerome you are free to go." Jerome shot off the bed and zoomed right out of his office.


	2. Chapter 2

After the eventful physicals, Dr. Sheldon decided to go enjoy himself. He went to his room changed into swimming shorts, sandals, a t-shirt, and sun glasses. "Dang, you are sexy." He said to himself looking in the mirror.

Dr. Sheldon walked up to the deck, there was so much to do. There was a shuffleboard competition, a swim race, a chess tournament. He decided to have a smoothie though. He sat down and ordered a mango-pineapple smoothie. A young woman sat down beside him, she was beautiful. "Hello," doctor Sheldon said. "I don't believe we have met, I'm Dr. Sheldon." He said. "I'm Kaitlyn, nice to meet you. I'm actually getting my degree in medicine maybe you could help me?" Let's go down the mental checklist, beautiful, check, smart, half check, charming, check. Go for it. "I would love to help you, how about tomorrow say 7:00? He wasn't the best at these things, but he wasn't the worst. "Sure, I'd love to." Kaitlyn said.

He was just getting up from the seat when he saw the familiar faces of Mitch, Jerome, and Ashly. (I didn't feel like giving another boring physical.). They were overwhelmed by what looked like 20 6th graders. He needed to get them out, he grabbed his lab coat and walked over. "Excuse me, these people have a very severe, contagious virus, I suggest they come with me."

He led them this time to his room. "Thanks, I needed to get out of there." Jerome said. He got 4 cokes out and handed them to them, "Take a seat." John said. He motioned to the couch and chairs. "So, is this your first time on a cruise?" John asked. "For me," Jerome said. John noticed there wet clothes, they all looked similair. Here, he gave Mitch a towel, fresh soap, and some dry clothes. "You can shower in there." John said pointing to the bathroom. Mitch went in and turned the water on. John just popped open his coke when everything stopped. The familiar hum of the engines were dead. The lights went out, the emergency lights went on.


	3. Chapter 3

**JEROME**

Jerome looked up from the coke, he saw John getting a flashlight out of his drawer. "Maybe I should go see what is happening." Before Jerome did the captain came over the speaker. "This is not a drill, report to deck 1 for immediate evacuation." Captain McSawdon said. Jerome walked into the bathroom, Mitch was cold on the floor. "John get in here!" John cane running into the bathroom. "He just hit his head." Jerome grabbed a bathrobe and put it on Mitch. Between John and Jerome they could carry him. They went into the lifeboat, "What's happening?" Jerome said to himself. They launched thier boat into the sea below.

John reached into the med kit. He pulled out a bandage, and some water. He quickly washed and bandaged the cut on his head. Jerome started to row, it was the best they could do, he saw other boats headed in that direction. He could barely make out an island in the distance.


End file.
